


Only Angel

by garroways



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Is Like a Sour Patch Kid, Barista!Izzy, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexual Maia Roberts, Boxer!Jace, Clary Has Luke's Last Name, Dancer!Magnus, Dancer!Maia, Drummer!Aline, Eventual Smut (Possibly), F/F, Lesbian Clary Fray, M/M, Pansexual Isabelle Lightwood, Pansexual Simon Lewis, artist!Clary, barista!Alec, everyone is soft, i can't write, singer!Simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garroways/pseuds/garroways
Summary: honestly this isn't as good as it could be, but im tired and im always shit at starting fics. it'll get better pls work w me.





	1. Tall, Dark and Handsome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this isn't as good as it could be, but im tired and im always shit at starting fics. it'll get better pls work w me.

"Alec, get off your phone before _another_ customer complains." Isabelle grabbed the phone from her brother's hands despite his protests. "Really? Again?" 

He snatched his phone back, shoving it in his pocket before she could grab it again. "You're in no place to judge, Maia is literally your wallpaper." 

Izzy snorted as she made a Frappuccino. "I don't stalk her Instagram and Twitter all day, Alec."

"He's always posting new shit; stop bullying me. This is homophobic." Alec pouted childishly, moving closer to the register. 

Alec jumped as a hand was brought down loudly on the counter. His head snapped up to see a head of red hair cascading over a flushed face. "Can you guys stop being gay over your dancers and do your jobs?" 

"We will once you stop being gay over Simon's drummer." Izzy came next to Alec, already handing Clary a drink.

Clary huffed. "I'm not gay. I'm straight. I've never kissed a girl in my entire life. I'm not attracted to Aline at all. Gay is bad for you."

"Clary, you and straight don't belong in the same sentence." Alec pushed his hat up out of his face. "Does Simon know you got a thing for his drummer?" 

"I do."

Clary almost screamed when Simon appeared behind her. She spun around, looking completely confused. "You know?" 

Simon laughed. "It's extremely obvious, Garroway. Every time she walks into a room it's like you lose all ability to function." 

Clary's head turned towards the door as it was pushed open. "Speaking of losing all ability to function." She backed away from the counter, pulling Simon with her.

With the pair out of the way, Alec could clearly see the door, and when he saw who came in his legs actually gave out. 

"What are you doing? Decided to take a fucking nap?" Izzy hissed as she grabbed his hand, yanking him up. 

When he was back on his feet he smiled sheepishly at the two standing at the counter; they looked incredibly amused. "Sorry," he apologized quickly. "What can I get you guys?" 

"Is the Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino good?" The girl asked, her eyes set on the menu.

Alec never tried it, so he turned towards Izzy for an answer. "It's a little sweet, but I like it." His sister answered, clearly still trying to compose herself.

Her eyes finally left the menu and set themselves on Izzy. She smiled softly. "Well I guess I'll have to take your word for it, hm? I'll have that." 

The man next to her bumped her shoulder subtly. "Stop flirting." He whispered.

"And your name?" Alec questioned, holding up the cup to write on it.

"Maia. M-A-I-A." 

Alec nodded, scribbling it down and sliding the cup over to his sister. "How about you, sir?" 

"Hm. Hazelnut Frappuccino. Two shots espresso." 

"Okay, and your name?" 

Alec watched as the man looked him over. "Magnus." 

When Maia and Magnus moved to the other side of the counter Alec could finally catch his breath. He leaned against the counter, shutting his eyes. "Get ahold of yourself, Alec."

"Did you write your number down on the cup? Tell me you did." Clary whispered ecstatically as she ran up to the counter, her curls bouncing.

Alec looked at her incredulously. "Are you _kidding_ me? We don't even know if he likes guys!"

She eyed him for a second. "You did, didn't you?" 

He paused, eyes flicking between Magnus and Clary. "I thought about it." 

She scoffed, slapping him on the shoulder. "You should've fuckin' done it!" 

He looked at his shoulder then her with wide eyes. "Are you done?" 

Magnus grabbed his cup, thanking Izzy as he took a sip. He raised an eyebrow at Maia as she started snickering. "What?" 

She smiled knowingly. "You know Hazel Eyes over there was totally checking you out, right?"

Magnus' eyes flicked towards Alec. "Was he? Wow. See? I told you cute boy wasn't straight."

Maia shrugged, sipping her Frappuccino. "Now we gotta find out if cute girl is straight." 

Magnus examined the baristas for a second. "Do they look related to you?" 

"Hm?" Maia went on her toes, her eyes trailing over both of them. "It's possible." She eyed Magnus worriedly as he grinned at her. "Oh, God, what?" 

"Did we just find ourselves some hot queer siblings?" 

" _Magnus_! We don't even know if they are related, or if she's not straight." 

"She isn't." Both of their heads turned as a man walked past them, making his way to the side of the counter where said girl was standing.

"I told you." Magnus mumbled, grunting when a hand collided with his shoulder. 

"I should get myself a date." Maia smiled slyly at Magnus, wiggling her eyebrows as she moved towards the counter, taking Simon's place. "Hello." 

Isabelle looked starstruck for a solid two seconds before she collected herself. "Hi!"

"So," Maia leaned forward slightly to read Izzy's name tag. "Isabelle. When do you get off?" 

Izzy looked at the clock. "Um, ten minutes." 

Maia smiled brightly. "Great! What do you say we go out for lunch?"

The shorter girl huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, that sounds great." 

"Good." She glanced over at Alec who was still talking to Clary. "How about that tall glass of water over there? Who's he?" 

"Oh, Alec? That's my older brother." 

"Older brother, huh?" Maia's eyebrows raised. "I see it. Which way does his gate swing?" 

Izzy couldn't help but laugh. "Is that your way of asking what his sexuality is?" 

Maia shrugged. "Possibly." 

"He's gay." 

"Really? How about you?" 

"You asking me out and don't even know if I like girls or not?" Izzy laughed lightly. "Bold. I like it. I guess you'd classify me as pansexual." She leaned over slightly to see Magnus. "Your friend over there. He straight?" 

Maia turned to look at Magnus before turning back, her hair swaying with the movement. "Definitely not." She laughed. "He seems to have a thing for your brother over there." 

Isabelle smiled excitedly. "Is that so?"

"Clary! Goddammit, stop looking over there!" Alec scolded as Clary looked at Magnus for a tenth time.

"He's hot!" She protested.

"And you're gay!" Alec sighed in relief as his replacement for the night shift came in. "Luke, I get you're the manager and everything, but do you always have to be late?" 

"Sorry, kid, Maryse needed a ride to Max's school." Luke rushed, bumping Clary with his shoulder as he passed her. "Hey,"

"Hey, dad." She replied softly. 

Alec grabbed his bag, pushing past Izzy to get to the bathroom. "Invite me to your wedding." He whispered as he moved behind her.

When he exited, wearing a dark blue button up and leather jacket, he was met by Izzy. "You gotta ask Magnus out."

"What?" 

Her head turned quickly, holding a hand out to Maia who was waiting for her at the door. "Maia said he isn't straight. Why don't you go for it?"

Alec brought his hand up to his mouth and started chewing on his nails. "You know why, Izzy." 

Izzy's face softened. "Is this about-"

"Don't." Alec sighed, patting her shoulder. "I still need time. You get that, right?" 

"Yeah," Izzy nodded slowly. "I get it."

Alec smiled softly, patting her shoulder once more before brushing past her. He gave Maia a small smile when she moved away from the door to let him out.

Clary moved over to Magnus' table, smiling down at him. "She ditched you, huh?"

Magnus chuckled, setting his phone on the table. "She got herself a date— wish I could relate." 

"Listen, buddy, I've been pining over the same girl for two years now. I'm an embarrassment. You, on the other hand, could find someone immediately." Clary pulled out the chair across from him and sat down, leaning her elbows on the table.

The man shrugged. "I could, but I prefer not to. You can't trust people these days. They can't stay loyal."

Clary tilted her head. "Someone cheating on you seems highly unlikely. If I wasn't the gayest girl in America you can bet I'd be all over that."

He released a short laugh, his fingers playing with the condensation on his drink. "You'd be surprised with how many failed relationships I've witnessed in my life. Unfortunately the good looks aren't enough." He leaned forward. "Now, tell me about Tall, Dark and Handsome."

Clary looked amused. "Tall, Dark and Handsome, hm? That's a good one. That's Alec, one of my best friends; even if he won't admit it. He's... intriguing."

"I can't seem to figure that one out. He's definitely not an open book." 

She huffed. "Yeah, he really keeps to himself, but he's honestly an extremely fascinating person once you get past all the walls he's built up."

Magnus waved his hand, leaning back in his seat. "Walls, now _that's_ something I can relate to."

"Listen, if you truly wanna try to get to know Alec, you need to be cautious. Don't push him too hard, and don't come on too strong— you might scare him away." 

Magnus nodded, repeating her words in his head to get them to stick. "I'll keep that in mind. In the meantime, I'll just keep coming here to admire that pretty face of his." 

That put a smile on Clary's face. "It _is_ a nice face to look at, I'll give you that." She looked up as Simon started waving his hands. "Shit. Duty calls. I imagine I'll be seeing you around?" 

"Sooner than you think, Biscuit." Magnus saluted as Clary rushed away, meeting her friend at the door. He twisted his rings around, brown eyes set on the messy writing of his name on the plastic cup on the table. He already knew a tall boy with dark hair and hazel eyes would be the death of him.


	2. I Like My Coffee Like I Like My Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to learn how to update frequently

"I still think you should've given Magnus your number." Clary sang, taking a bite out of her brownie.

Alec plucked the treat from her hands, ignoring her protests, and took a bite. "I still think you should shut the fuck up." 

"That's no way to speak at your work place, Mister." Maia tutted as she passed by, making her way to the other side of the counter.

Alec flipped her off, earning a sweet smile. "It's been two weeks, Clary, you need to get over it sometime." 

"Have you seen him since then?" 

He shrugged. "I've seen him practically every day, but we haven't really talked much."

Clary watched Izzy and Maia for a second and decided to change the subject, she didn't wanna push Alec too much. "So is that a thing now?" 

"Hm?" Alec tilted his head to look at the two girls. "I think it is. I'm glad it's happening, Izzy spends so much time worrying about me and my happiness that she forgets about hers."

"I don't blame her after what happened. We're all worried about you." 

Alec sighed, gesturing for Clary to move over as the door opened. "Don't be. I'm okay." He rolled his eyes as Clary stared blankly at him. "I'm dealing, that's the most I can do right now."

"Do you ever have a day off?" A very familiar voice teased.

Alec looked around dramatically before leaning in. "No. I'm being held here against my will. Call for help." 

"I'll get help once you make me some coffee."

"Hot coffee?" He reached for a cup once Magnus nodded. "How do you want it?"

"I like my coffee like I like my men." He watched as Alec gazed at him flatly. "You can be an example."

"Alright, so you like your coffee bitter with high sodium." Clary piped in, squeaking as a balled up piece of paper was chucked at her.

"I was gonna say sweet and creamy." 

Alec's mouth opened and closed. "That sounds vaguely sexual." He said finally.

Magnus laughed. "It could be taken two ways. I'm okay with either one." 

Clary leaned in. "With how much unhealthy food Alec eats he'd be bitter either way." She winked before stepping away.

The pale skin on Alec's face tinted a warm pink. "I think I'm ready to take this register and hit myself in the head with it." He handed Isabelle the cup, and she started making the coffee.

Magnus looked fondly at Alec, the soft look causing his face to turn an even darker shade of pink. "When do you get off?" 

Alec glanced at the clock. "Half an hour." 

"What do you say about going out for lunch? Or even a walk in the park?"

Alec really wanted to, but he couldn't help that sinking feeling that this wouldn't work out. "Magnus, I- I don't know-"

"It doesn't have to be a date if you aren't comfortable with that. I just would really like to get to know you, and if you're just looking for a friend I'm willing to be that person." Magnus' voice was soft, and he looked like he really meant it.

"Okay," a small smile grew on Alec's face. "I'd really like that."

Magnus met Alec at the door, and standing next to him he realized _just_ how tall the younger man was. "Would it be inappropriate if I asked you out for coffee?"

Alec thought for a second. "It would've been ironic." 

"Completely serious, I was going to be cliché and ask you out for coffee then I remembered you were a barista."

"I've had enough coffee for three lifetimes, I don't need any on this date-that's-not-a-date." Alec held the door open for Magnus.

Magnus set a hand on his heart dramatically. "Thank you, sir. Date-that's-not-a-date, hm? Sounds oddly heterosexual of you."

Alec stopped walking.

Magnus turned around, confused. "What?" 

"You already offended me." Alec deadpanned. "That's it, I'm going back in. You ruined it before it even started." 

Magnus moved in front of Alec before he could reenter the coffee shop. "Is this because I said that was heterosexual of you?"

Alec looked down at Magnus. "I've never done anything to deserve this."

Magnus leaned in closely.

Alec's breathing practically stopped.

The shorter man made an entire show of glancing at Alec's lips as he got even closer. "Straight." He whispered.

Alec's face dropped. He moved to go around Magnus, the man's hand setting itself on his chest to stop him. Alec's eyes flicked between Magnus' hand and face. "This is an awful lot of touching for a _friendly hangout_."

Magnus laughed. "Friends have sex, Alexander, me touching your chest isn't that bad." his hand moved along his chest and to Alec's shoulder. "I could be touching other things right now."

Alec's face turned a deep red. "You're really pushing the boundaries for what's appropriate for a friendship, aren't you?" 

Magnus dropped his hand. "Just a little bit of fun." he smiled. "I meant what I said in there —even if I do come on a little strong sometimes— I _am_ willing to take this as slow as you want." 

Alec returned the smile. His eyes glanced up for a second, the smile on his face immediately dropping as he saw in the shop. "I'm gonna have one less sibling in a second."

Magnus frowned. "What? Why?"

"My sister is currently staring at us through the window." He raised his middle finger. 

Isabelle pushed the door open. "That's inappropriate, Alec, no way to act at your workplace."

"I'm off, Izzy, if I wanted to get bent over a table I will."

"That's public indecency; you'll get arrested."

Alec eyed her. "Only if I get caught."

Izzy made a disgusted face. "No one is fucking you in this establishment, Alexander."

"That's true, but only because no one wants to."

"Debatable." Magnus piped in from his spot between the two. 

Izzy's gaze moved down to Magnus. "You're not bending my brother over any of these tables."

Alec shrugged. "I wouldn't mind it."

Magnus gasped. "Friendship, Alexander! Meaning no penetration."

"No penetration?" Isabelle seemed amused. "Does that only refer to penial penetration or does it branch out to other body parts?" 

"What the hell are you guys talking about out here?" Maia poked her head next to Izzy's.

"Apparently we're talking about Magnus bending Alec over one of these tables." Izzy informed. 

Maia stared at the trio blankly before turning and disappearing back into the building. 

Izzy watched her walk away before turning back to the boys. "If you're gonna be bending Alec over anything it better not be one of our tables. If I find out either of your genitalia has been on them I will take the table and shove it up both of your asses."

"You know," Magnus started. "When I thought about double sided dildos that is not what I had in mind." 

Alec tilted his head. "Are we really having this debate?" 

Izzy scoffed. "You started it, big brother." She turned to walk back into the coffee shop. "No sex on the first date, you're a classy lady."

"It's not a date." Alec yelled after her.

Magnus shook his head, a fond smile covering his face. "That was a very interesting conversation." 

"Just so you know, I wasn't lying." Alec started walking away.

"About this not being a date or about me bending you over the table?" Magnus took quick steps to catch up to the taller man.

"Both?" 

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "I'll hold you to the latter."

Alec glanced at him quickly. "It won't be anytime soon."

"I'm a very patient person."

 

* * *

 

"I'm gonna take that swing and shove it up that kid's ass if she doesn't get off it." Alec mumbled, leaning his face on his open palm.

"Don't hurt the kids." 

"She's been on it for thirty minutes!"

"Alec, she's five!" 

Alec pouted.

Magnus sighed. "Would you like me to ask her if you can go on?"

Alec looked at Magnus with big eyes. "Please?"

Magnus stood up, dusting off his pants as he walked over to the swing set. "Hello." He smiled sweetly at the girl.

She stopped her slow swing, looking up at him curiously. "Hi?" 

"Would you mind letting my very tall friend over there go on this swing? He's very upset."

The girl looked over at Alec. "He's old, shouldn't he be doing taxes or something."

Magnus laughed. "He's young at heart."

"Are you two dating?" 

"What?" Magnus looked away from Alec. The little girl was staring at him with soft green eyes.

"You guys smile at each other a lot, and you sit really close." She looked at Alec again. "It's not a big deal if you are." 

"How old are you?"

"Six."

Magnus smiled. "We aren't dating."

"Why not?" 

"It's... complicated." 

She looked confused, but nodded anyway. "You should. He's cute."

"He is, isn't he?" 

Alec stood up, making his way over. "Stop looking at me I feel violated." He kneeled down, smiling softly at the girl. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Emily." 

He held out his hand. "Hi, Emily, I'm Alec." 

She shook it. "Do you like boys?" 

Alec stared at her blankly for a minute. "Excuse me?"

"He said you two aren't dating." Emily pointed at Magnus. "Is it because you don't like boys?"

Alec chuckled. "No, I like boys."

"So do you just not like him?"

"That's not it either, sweetheart." He looked up at Magnus. "I just... have some problems going on right now."

She tilted her head. "Sounds complicated."

"Oh, trust me, it is." Alec laughed. 

She hopped off the swing, landing smoothly on her feet. "I still think you should date."

Magnus and Alec watched as she skipped away. Magnus leaned against the pole. "She is a very smart kid. What the hell was I even doing at that age?"

Alec plopped onto the swing, letting himself move slowly. "I was already in third grade by then."

"What?" 

"I was also a very smart kid." 

Magnus shook his head, laughing quietly. "Is there anything bad about you?"

"Oh, God, where do I start."

"Hey," Magnus pushed his chest. "It was a rhetorical question."

A comfortable silence rose between them as Alec swung, his feet brushing the ground each time he came back down. "So, Izzy and Maia." He stated, Magnus breaking his gaze on the sky. 

Magnus huffed out a laugh. "It's good for them," he pushed out a foot, bumping it against Alec's as they came down. "It's been a while since Maia had someone."

Alec nodded. "Same for Isabelle— I've had some problems lately and she's been too worried about me to try to find someone. I'm grateful for her, don't get me wrong, I just wish she didn't have to give up her own happiness to make sure I'm happy."

"That's what siblings do, Alexander."

"My brother isn't like that." Alec planted his feet, his slow swaying coming to a complete stop. "I love him, he _has_ been there for me, he's just not as..." He looked away as he thought of how to put it. "perceptive as Izzy. He can't notice when I'm upset." 

"Brothers are like that, I guess. I wouldn't know, but I assume they are. He live with you?" 

Alec raised his feet a little, letting himself start swinging again. "Yeah, but he's usually out, he boxes."

"Boxer, hm?" Magnus gasped, a sudden realization hitting him.

"What?" 

"I knew your last name sounded familiar!" His voice rose. "Jace Lightwood, right?" 

"Yeah, that's him." Alec laughed, amused by Magnus' reaction. "Swing with me."

"Swinging is for children." Magnus teased.

"Sure, but you're short enough to pass as a child." 

Magnus half laughed, half scoffed. "I am not short! You're just freakishly tall." He sat on the swing next to Alec's, pushing it back with his feet before lifting them and swaying back down, moving at a slow pace.

"You met Simon, right?" 

"Ah, yes, Sheldon."

"I'm almost positive he's head over heels for my brother." 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Is Jace a Homer Simpson?"

"A Homer what?" Alec stared blankly at Magnus for quite a while before it finally clicked, and when it did he got off the swing and started walking away.

"Wait, come back!" Magnus' laughter drifted over from where he still was on his swing. 

Alec sighed and swirled back around, shuffling back to the other male. "I hate you."

Magnus grinned. "No, you don't."

 

* * *

 

Back at the coffee shop Clary and Simon were sitting at their usual table, watching as Izzy and Luke talked quietly behind the counter. The store was relatively slow today, so they had time to just sit and talk. Maia was at the counter, joining in on their conversation whenever she deemed necessary. Clary leaned her chin on her sketchbook, careful not to smudge her drawing, and looked at Simon with soft eyes. "Are you ever gonna tell Jace how you feel about him?" 

Simon's head turned to her so quick she thought he was gonna get whiplash. "What?" 

She laughed, sitting up straight. "I'm not an idiot, Si, I know you like him."

Simon huffed, sipping his drink. "He's way outta my league, Garroway."

"Are you blind or just an idiot?"

"What?" 

Clary laughed again. "He's completely infatuated with you, dumbass!" 

Simon's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "He is not!"

"You sound like a teenage girl." 

Before Simon could reply, the door opened, the bell above it chiming. The minute they realized who was there, Simon was grinning and Clary was wishing she could jump into her paper. "Clary Garrogay!" The girl sang.

Clary's pale skin was tinting pink as she stood up. "You're never gonna get over that one, are you, Aline?" 

Aline smiled, shaking her head. "Obviously not." She pulled the taller girl in for a hug, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Oh," Maia's knowing tone came from behind Clary. "is this the famous drummer I've heard so much about?" 

Aline held out her hand. "You must be the cute dancer Izzy's always going on about." A protestant _hey!_ came from behind the counter, which both girls ignored. "It's nice to meet you." 

Maia shook it. "Likewise." She glanced between Aline and Clary, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well, you two girls enjoy yourselves, I got a pretty girl of my own to attend to." 

Simon slowly pushed out of his seat as Maia moved away. "I'm meeting Jace outside any minute now." He dodged Clary's hand before it caught on his jacket. "Bye!" And with that he was out the door.

The girls sat down, Clary completely turning into a tomato at this point. Aline had a soft smile on her face. "We're always dancing around it, you know."

"What?" Clary feigned ignorance, even though she knew exactly what Aline meant.

The dark haired girl chuckled. "You know what I'm talking about, C, don't bullshit me." 

"I don't know what I'm doing here." 

Aline reached for Clary's hand, taking it in a gentle hold. "That's alright, neither do I, but we'll figure it out together. All I know is I'm completely gone for you, Clary Garroway." 

Clary's stomach twisted— she never expected to hear Aline say anything like that to her. She couldn't seem to find the words to say, so she just lamely replied, "Me, too." 

The look Aline gave Clary was so unguarded and full of emotion that it almost caused the red head to fall out of her seat. "So," Aline looked Clary straight in the eyes. "we doing this?" 

Clary smiled, a smile so big and genuine it hurt. "We doin' this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u get the "alec she's five" part we're immediately friends u gotta hmu on my ig bc-

**Author's Note:**

> follow my ig @clydesdonovan pls


End file.
